Don't Cry
by left4dead321
Summary: A short Ellis X Witch fic. After his friends died Ellis has to survive alone or does he?


Ellis stood there in shock all of his new friends were dead Rochelle, Coach, even Nick."Ah man I was startin' to like those guys." Ellis said as he made his way to the elevator. "I can't believe a scrawny hoodie dude, a Tongue, and one of those back humpers could do that much damage." Ellis thought as he stopped dead in his tracks a witch was in his path."Aw man one of those crying girls I heard about them once." Ellis silently said trying to calm his paranoia down. The witch turned her attention to Ellis standing near her she gave a warning growl as Ellis walked slowly pass her."Oh man that witch is spazzin' out I better move into that room real quick before she tries to kill me!" Ellis lectured himself trying to act like Coach when he did.

Ellis entered the room panting he could hear the witch growls stopping slowly."Boy that there was really close...Oh right I'm alone." Ellis said as he sat on the bed tired he laid down and fell asleep. A witch walked into the room after Ellis fell asleep. She growled at him but didn't get a reaction the witch crawled to Ellis expecting him to freak out but still no response. She yawned a bit and cuddled up to his side trying to get some sleep.

After thirty minutes Ellis woke up to a slight snoring."Aw my lil' sister Jessie..Did y'all had a bad dream?" Ellis said hugging the witch mistaking it for his sister. The witch slightly growled irritated."Oh hush now no need to get defensive everybody gets a bad dream every now, and then." Ellis said as he stroke the witch's hair calming her down."Once my buddy Keith had a bad dream 'bout him in a fallin elevator he woke up pissin his bed ha it took a whole week just to get those sheets clean." Ellis said as the witch slightly laughed.

The witch kissed him on the cheek as she snuggled into his chest."Now that's better no more fussin about nightmares just...rest?" Ellis said confused as he realized that it was a witch that he holding."Uh escuse me miss but if I remember I had to use the elevator." Ellis said as he started to leave. The witch began crying hard."Ah man she's goin' to get me cryin' soon." Ellis thought as he went back to the witch."Hey if y'all don't kill me I guess you can tag along." Ellis said as the witch jumped into his arms squealing with excitement."I guess that's a yes." Ellis said as the witch snuggled her face in his neck.

The two made it to the elevator the witch still attached to Ellis."Okay well my name's Ellis...Y'all have a name?" Ellis asked not expecting any answers."My name is Hilary nice to meet such a nice survivor instead of a trigger happy one." The witch announced scaring Ellis a bit."I didn't know witches could talk?" Ellis said as the elevator door opened."Okay um we have to get moving now." Ellis said still a bit uneasy."Okay I guess I could walk the rest of the...Way great this place is burning up fast." Hilary said as she started to panic."Hey now Hilary I'll carry you." Ellis said picking her up.

The two made it through the burning part of the building."Okay y'all all we have to do is walk inside that red door and we're home free for a lil' bit." Ellis said as Hilary was placed back on the ground. "Okay Ellis." Hilary said as Ellis got a grin on his face."Race y'all!" Ellis announced as he started to run towards the safe room. A charger appeared and charged him against the wall sending Hilary flying a few feet away from Ellis she passed out from the impact of the fall.

Hilary woke up after who knows how long."Ellis...Ellis...Where are you!" Hilary yelled as she heard a groan of pain. She followed the noise until she found Ellis bleeding to death."Oh my god Ellis!" Hilary cried as she held his head."Don't cry my darlin it's alright it has to be my time." Ellis said as Hilary kissed him."I have a question why can you talk?" Ellis asked as Hilary had a very confused look on her face."I don't know Ellis I honestly don't know but I know one thing...I love you." Hilary said as she kissed him. "Really I love you too Hilary too bad this is it." Ellis died he bleed to death as he shared his final moments with a beautiful angel."Good bye Ellis...I will always love you." Hilary said as she got up she left sobbing. The survivors were overcome.


End file.
